jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Killer Queen
Killer Queen (キラークイーン Kirā Kuīn') to Stand Yoshikage Kiry, ukazany w [[Diamond Is Unbreakable|''Diamond is Unbreakable]]. Wygląd Killer Queen jest wyraźnie umięśnionym humanoidalnym Standem, który jest tak wysoki jak sam Kira. Zarówno w mandze, jak iw anime jest przedstawiany jako jasnoróżowy. W grze wideo All Star Battle jest przedstawiana jako biała. Korona jest płaska, a po obu stronach czubka głowy stoją dwa ostre, trójkątne kształty przypominające kocie uszy. Jego oczy składają się z kotowatych pionowych źrenic przed ogólnie jasną twardówką. Nie ma nosa, a usta o wąskich wargach są wiecznie zamknięte. Nosi ciemne, nabijane ćwiekami, przypominające skórę rękawice na przedramionach oraz tak samo ozdobiony pas w talii i obuwie do kostek. Jego kciuki są dodatkowo zabandażowane. Cztery krótkie kolce wyznaczają górną część pleców. Jego ramiona, tył dłoni, klamra pasa, płyta zwisająca z przodu krocza, obie strony kostek i czubek stóp noszą emblemat czaszki z uszami przypominającymi własne, w różnych rozmiarach i na zewnątrz dekoracja. W anime, po otrzymaniu trzeciej bomby, oczy Killer Queen przybierają głęboki blask. Później przestrzeń za żołądkiem okazuje się pusta i odpowiednia do przechowywania obiektu. Sheer Heart Attack ma postać platerowanej kuli z powierzchowną, zdejmowaną gałką na górze i stopniami czołgu po obu stronach. Na jego froncie znajduje się czaszka kotka podobna do tej na ciele Killer Queen, z dodatkiem sztyletu w dół na czole, ruchomej szczęki i krótkiego kolca jako nosa. Chociaż nie jest widoczny dla użytkowników spoza Standem, jeśli Sheer Heart Attack przywiązuje się do kogoś, pozostawi widoczne ślady bieżnika na ubraniu. Pozostawia również wcięcie na ręce Kiry, które nie wydaje się być widoczne dla użytkowników innych niż użytkownicy Standu. W kolorowej mandze, Sheer Heart Attack jest zielony, a w anime jest przedstawiony jako niebieski. Osobowość Killer Queen jest niezwykła wśród humanoidalnych Standów z pełnymi twarzami, ponieważ jej mimika prawie nigdy nie odzwierciedla twarzy użytkownika i jest prawie na stałe zablokowana w neutralnej pozycji o szerokich oczach. Wyjątki od jego stoickiego zachowania obejmują nachmurzenie Jotaro, gdy Kira zdaje sobie sprawę, że przeżył eksplozję Sheer Heart Attack i zamarzł w przerażeniu, z rozdziawionymi ustami, gdy jest rozdzierany przez Ghost Girl's Alley. Pół-autonomiczna wtórna bomba Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, mówi zwroty do swoich celów, w tym „Spójrz w tę stronę”. Kira jest w stanie rozmawiać przez Killer Queen, podobnie jak Rohan podczas korzystania z Bites the Dust. Umiejętności Killer Queen to humanoid krótkiego zasięgu o średniej i ponadprzeciętnej prędkości oraz mocy atakującej w zwarciu. Mimo, że jest niezaprzeczalnie silna fizycznie, jest przyćmiona przez inne bliskie odległości Standy, takie jak Crazy Diamond i Star Platinum, i dlatego Kira bardziej polega na unikaniu swoich wrogów lub na wykorzystywaniu zestawu mocy Killer Queen. Moce Killer Queen obracają się wokół ustawiania różnego rodzaju bomb, które mogą unicestwić wrogów Kiry jednym strzałem, co czyni go bardzo niebezpiecznym. Bomby są nie tylko potężne, ale także Kira jest w stanie początkowo rozmieścić dwie, a następnie trzy rodzaje bomb o różnej sile, dając seryjnemu zabójcy szeroki wachlarz opcji w walce z wrogami. Przemiana w bombę Killer Queen może ładować dowolny obiekt, nieożywiony lub nie, jako bombę, dotykając go. Gdy cel dotknie obiektu, Killer Queen może zdetonować cel naciskając prawy kciuk na środkową falangę palca wskazującego, jak gdyby naciskając spust na ręcznym detonatorze; ładunek natychmiast przechodzi przez ciało celu przed eksplozją. Dodatkowo Killer Queen może wysadzić w powietrze naładowany cel, co zademonstrowano pociskami powietrznymi Stray Cat podczas ostatecznej bitwy z Josuke Higashikatą; Jeśli jednak ktoś inny dotknie naładowanego celu, zanim Kira zdoła go zdetonować, zamiast tego automatycznie zostanie wysadzony, zużywając ładunek. Można to również zrobić poprzez bezpośredni kontakt z Killer Queen lub samym Kirą, pomijając proces ładowania. Odpowiadając pragnieniu Kiry, by zachować mordercze życie w tajemnicy, każdy zdetonowany przez Killer Queen spala wszystko, co ich dotyczy, łącznie z ich ciałem, ubraniem i wszelkimi rzeczami osobistymi, które nosili, nie pozostawiając śladu; jednakże ofiara może przetrwać eksplozję, jeśli pochodzi z pobliskiego obiektu, a nie z własnego ciała, chociaż jest to rzadkie zjawisko. Kira może również kontrolować rozmiar i siłę eksplozji Killer Queen, a także to, jakie części ciała ofiary są odparowywane, co zwykle powoduje, że Kira niszczy ciało swojej ofiary, z wyjątkiem prawej ręki. Efekty eksplozji Kiry na ich otoczenie są różne; na ogół nie uszkadzają pobliskich ścian i podłóg, ale podczas walki Kiry z Josuke mogą potencjalnie wpływać na pobliskie obiekty i samego Kirę, chociaż może to wynikać z faktu, że własna moc Stray Cat jest połączona z mocą Kiry. Istnieje kilka ograniczeń tej umiejętności. Po pierwsze, jeśli Kira lub Killer Queen nie mogą przycisnąć kciuka do środkowej falangi palca wskazującego, aby wywołać detonację bomby, cel nie może wybuchnąć. Ponadto, ponieważ moc ta jest podobna do bomb zapalających, nie może również wywołać ich eksplozji, jeśli nie ma powietrza, co wykazał Stray Cat wyłączający bombę, tworząc wokół niej próżnię. Wreszcie Killer Queen może ładować tylko jeden obiekt na raz. Nie wiadomo, czy użytkownicy niebędący na trybunach mogą zobaczyć lub poczuć eksplozje, ale widzą ofiarę kości eksplozji. Dodatkowo, eksplozja nie wydaje się generować większego dźwięku dla nikogo poza ofiarą, ponieważ Josuke i Okuyasu usłyszeli, jak Shigechi zawołał Josuke tuż pod klasą, ale żaden z nich nie był świadomy eksplozji. Ponadto, gdy zginął, w tym samym korytarzu, co Shigechi, było co najmniej dwóch innych uczniów, ale żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego śmierci, ponieważ ich plecy były zwrócone do niego, gdy został zabity, a wszystkie dowody eksplozji zniknęły w czasie krótszym niż kilka sekund. Przemiana w bombę powietrzną Podczas ostatecznej bitwy Kira umieszcza '''Stray Cat (ストレイ・キャット Sutorei Kyatto) w wydrążonym brzuchu Killet Queen. Wraz z ładowaniem skondensowanych pęcherzyków powietrza w Stray Cat przez Killer Queen Kira może stworzyć praktycznie niewidoczne bomby powietrzne (空気弾 Kūki-dan), które będą używane jako pociski. Mogą one zostać zdetonowane automatycznie przez kontakt lub ręcznie przez przełącznik Killer Queen. Chociaż Kira nie jest w stanie zobaczyć tych bomb, potrafi określić ich trajektorię za pomocą podstawowych umiejętności matematycznych; dodatkowo Yoshihiro Kira może werbalnie pomóc mu skierować swój cel, omijając pole bitwy w formie fotografii. Sheer Heart Attack Sheer Heart Attack (シアーハートアタック Shiā Hāto Atakku) jest drugim typem bomby Killer Queen, opisywanym głównie w łuku Sheer Heart Attack. Ta stępiona automatyczna bomba odłącza się od lewej ręki Killer Queen, więc wszelkie zdolności Standu na niej aktywowane odbijają się na lewej ręce Kiry. Ponieważ Sheer Heart Attack jest dołączony do lewej ręki Kiry, podstawowa bomba może być nadal używana, gdy Sheer Heart Attack jest aktywny. Jest całkowicie autonomiczny i ma wspaniały zasięg, dzięki czemu Kira może bezpiecznie zaatakować Sheer Heart Attack i przesunąć się na dużą odległość, gdy wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Szuka tego, co najcieplejsze w okolicy, nawet zmieniając cele, gdy pojawia się cieplejszy obiekt; po dotarciu do celu automatycznie wywołuje eksplozję o mocy i rozmiarze wybuchu równoważnym ciepłu celu. Jeśli eksplozja Sheer Heart Attack została wystrzelona przez źródło inne niż ludzkie, będzie nadal poszukiwać celów, dopóki nie eksploduje od człowieka. Podobnie jak pierwsza bomba Killer Queen, eksplozje Sheer Heart Attack usuwają wszelkie fizyczne dowody na cel. Ciało Sheer Heart Attack jest prawie niezniszczalne, wytrzymując niezliczone cios Jotaro, ale wciąż może być dotknięte przez nie niszczące moce Stoiska i pęknięte, jeśli zostanie rozerwane w ustach z ogromną siłą. Jego główną wadą jest jego autonomiczna natura, która czasami uniemożliwia Sheer Heart Attack priorytetowe zabijanie zamierzonych ludzkich celów Kiry. Po drugie, ponieważ musi eksplodować w wyniku zetknięcia się z ludzkim celem, aby w pełni się rozproszyć, jeśli Sheer Heart Attack musi zostać dezaktywowany podczas aktywnego poszukiwania celu, użytkownik musi fizycznie powrócić w zasięgu Sheer Heart Attack, aby go dezaktywować i odzyskać. Co więcej, Sheer Heart Attack może być nadal aktywny nawet po odcięciu ręki Kiry, gdy zobaczy to, gdy ucieknie z Josuke i kompanii. Odcięcie ręki daje nawet Sheer Heart Attack większą moc, a także zdolność do wytrzymania nawet Echo ACT 3 Freeze 3. Killer Queen Bites the Dust Killer Queen Bites the Dust (キラー・クイーン バイツァ・ダスト Kirā Kuīn Baitsa Dasuto), bardziej znany po prostu jako „Bites the Dust” (〈負けて死ね〉 Baitsa Dasuto), jest trzecim typem bomby Killer Queen, występującym głównie w łuku Another One Bites the Dust. Kira otrzymuje tę umiejętność, gdy Strzała Yoshihiro Kiry przebija go po raz drugi. Zrodziło się to z pragnienia Kiry, by powstrzymać kogokolwiek przed poznaniem jego prawdziwej tożsamości, a także jego desperacji po impulsywnym zabójstwie Hayato Kawajiriego. Ta bomba pojawia się jako zminiaturyzowana postać Killer Queen, która ukrywa się w kimkolwiek, w kim została zasadzona; działa niezależnie od woli Kiry, manifestując się dopiero po uruchomieniu bomby. Po zasadzeniu w Hayato, aktywuje się, gdy tożsamość Kiry zostaje ujawniona w sposób słyszalny lub poprzez pisanie, a także gdy inni użytkownicy Standa widzą miniaturową wersje Killer Queen. Kiedy to nastąpi, miniaturowa Killer Queen wchodzi w oko osoby i powoduje eksplozję, zabijając ich. Bomba może jednocześnie zdetonować wiele osób. Po zabiciu kogoś z jego mocą, Bites the Dust tworzy pętlę czasową, czas przewijania do mniej więcej godziny przed detonacją. bezpośrednio zdaje sobie sprawę, czy nastąpiła pętla czasowa. W rzeczywistości jedyną osobą, która zachowuje pamięć każdej pętli czasowej, jest osoba ukrywająca Bites the Dust. Wszystkie akcje wykonane w poprzedniej pętli czasu mają zaistnieć tak, jak się wydarzyły. Niewielkie odchylenia mogą się zdarzyć, ale każda osoba zabita przez Bites the Dust w poprzedniej pętli czasowej jest przeznaczona do eksplozji dokładnie w tym samym czasie, w którym została wcześniej zabita, nawet jeśli nie aktywowały ponownie gryzienia pyłu w bieżącej osi czasu. Ponieważ osoba, w której sadzona jest bomba, musi być żywa, aby aktywować spust, Bites the Dust nigdy nie zaszkodzi osobie jej eksplozjami, ani nie pozwoli im zostać skrzywdzonym przez inne siły, zademonstrowane, gdy miniaturowa Killer Queen powstrzymała Hayato przed podcięciem własne gardło nożem, aby nikt nie umarł. Jak na ironię, Bites the Dust zapobiega również uszkodzeniu nośnika bomby przez samego użytkownika Standu, a miniaturowa Killer Queen przechwytuje pięść Kiry, gdy próbuje uderzyć Hayato. Wydaje się również, że jest w stanie ożywić tę osobę, jeśli jest martwa, gdy jest aktywowana, ponieważ Hayato żył jeszcze raz, gdy Kira włożył go w niego po impulsywnym zabiciu go, sugerując, że czas był zapętlony, aby zapobiec ponownemu umarciu Hayato w ten sam sposób . Jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie efektów Bites the Dust jest całkowite zabicie Kiry lub zmuszenie go do wycofania się; w takim przypadku wszystkie osie czasu utworzone za pomocą Bites the Dust zostaną usunięte. Dodatkowo, użycie Bites the Dust przymusowo uniemożliwia Kira aktywowanie innych zdolności Killer Queen, ponieważ jest zasadzona w ciele osoby trzeciej; dlatego musi dezaktywować Bites the Dust i wycofać Killer Queen, jeśli musi się bronić. Hayato również wywnioskuje, że Bites the Dust działa tylko na użytkownikach Standu, ponieważ Kira może poinformować użytkownika nie będącego Standem o swoich sekretach, aby umożliwić tę zdolność.